Mission X
by Flowerhead101
Summary: There's a little exercisegame going on between two CTU employees. Who's who and who will win?


Mission X by Flowerhead101 (aka Angel-agent)

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Still saving up for that. I just borrowed them and brough them back when I was done.

A/N: Please keep in mind that English isn't my mother tongue. All errors are mine. This is only my second fanfic, so all comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think. And thank you for reading!

"Take cover!"

All men ducked behind crates, walls, anything that was available. Seconds later bullets flew over their heads, burying themselves in the walls. Minutes later an eerie silence filled the building. One man dared to show his head over the wall he was hiding behind, only to be met by a burst of fire. Luckily the shooter was aiming wide.

The same man signalled to his men to fall back to a room they came across earlier. One by one they made their way back, covered by their team mates.

Once the last man made it to the room in one piece, the leader let out a string of curses, then said "Fuck, he was waiting for us, he knows we have to cross this fucking hallway if we want to get to the lab! How could I be so stupid to do the obvious!?!"

None of his men responded.

All men looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to come up with a new plan. He took out his PDA and pulled up the blueprints for the building. He held it so that his team of five could see it as well.

What they saw was what they knew already; no matter where they entered the building, they always had across this hallway. It was the perfect place for an ambush and they had known it, so when he had seen a shadow moving around he had yelled for his men to take cover. Apparently not a second too late.

"We can blow this wall up, it'll take us to this room," He pointed at a room on his PDA, "if we cross that one, it'll lead us to another hallway. If we follow that and cross a few more rooms, we'll eventually come up behind the lab."

They began making preparations to blow the wall up, but the group of men who had ambushed them wasn't sitting still either.

"Good job everyone, but we aren't done yet. They still have to get to the lab, they won't stop until they have. We can try to stop them from reaching it again, but they probably won't try to pass this hallway again."

He looked at the men, and they were listening intently, all three of them. Two of his men were in the lab, working on the bomb, and protecting it if he failed to do so.

"Just in case they're stupid enough to try again, I want Parker and Mordall to stay here. Make sure nobody tries to pass this hallway, and if they do try, radio for help. We'll be here within five minutes. Got that?"

The man nodded, and checked their weapons to see if they had enough ammunition.

To the other man, Lewis, he said "We'll go to the lab, they'll get there eventually, but when they do I want to have that bomb out on the streets."

"Plus we can show them not to mess with us, we'll set up a few surprises for them."

He grinned "They won't know what hit them!"

They hugged the wall and silently counted to ten, eight… nine… An explosion sent vibrations through the wall they had their backs at.

They jumped into action, not knowing if it was called for or not.

Two at a time they made their way through the opening in the wall. They made it into the room without trouble. They made it through the hallway and into another room without trouble.

But when they were getting ready to enter yet another room, they suddenly heard voices. They were too far away to hear everything, but they could make out a few words.

"Prepare… bomb… take off… Want… leave… Do… damage… those fuckers"

It said enough to them. The bomb was being prepared to be taken away. And they'd have to be extremely careful when they entered the lab.

They didn't know they were overheard. If he would've known, he would've changed the plan.

When they reached the lab, he immediately asked how much longer it would be until the bomb was ready.

"Should be done within ninety minutes." Was the reply he got.

He turned to the other man who already was in the room when he and Lewis came in.

"Harris, go help Radley with they bomb, I want it to be ready within the hour."

"Lewis, you and I are going to set-up in those corners. It's the most defendable, and they'll still be able to work on the bomb if they come sooner than expected."

Ten minutes later, they were at the lab, getting ready to storm in.

"You know what they said, we have to be careful in there. Anything could happen. Keep your eyes and ears open and you'll be alright.

Everyone ready?"

The men nodded with grim determination. They had been here for too long already, it was time to end this.

They had heard the voices outside, knew what it meant, and knew it was too early. They weren't ready yet. But they'd have to do their best to protect that bomb.

They sat crouched in two opposite corners, they had radioed for help, now they just had to hold them off until Parker and Mordall would be there. When they surprised the others from behind, the fight should be over quick.

Harris and Radley were still working on the bomb, protected by their leader. They'd work for as long as they could, then they'd help with the gunfight.

Suddenly the door bursted open, but nothing else happened. Seconds later they saw two objects being thrown in, followed by a loud bang, a blinding flash and gas filling the room.

They weren't prepared for that, blinded by the flash they didn't know what was happening. Harris and Radley came to help because they couldn't work like this.

Suddenly they heard gunfire, but it wasn't aimed at them. It stopped as suddenly as it had started.

They had just thrown in the smoke and flash grenades when a sudden burst of fire took out one of his men. His men's response was quick and deadly. The two hostiles were taken out.

They poured into the room, all at the same time. They were met by fire and he felt the tug on his vest when he was hit, but it didn't stop him. The two hostiles they had shot down outside the lab had given the ones in the lab the time to recover from the grenades.

They returned fire, taking out Lewis when three of them concentrated on him at the same time.

Then he saw the bomb, obviously it wasn't ready yet. Wires were hanging out and the charges weren't connected to anything yet. They had gotten there in time.

The gunfire was still going on, another one of his men was shot down. But they also took out another hostile.

He knew they were losing, they were outnumbered four to two.

It was a lucky break when one of their enemies' gun jammed. He took him out with no problem. Though luck for the guy.

After that lucky kill, they were under constant attack. He couldn't fire a single shot because every time he tried to take aim, he was fired upon.

When they shot the last hostile, he decided to give the leader a choice. He motioned for his men to stop firing.

"Give up! We'll shoot you too if we have to!

Surrender yourself!"

When no reply came, he tried again. "Do you want to lose your life over this bomb? Is it worth it? If we take you into custody, it won't be detonated. But if we kill you, you'll be dead and it won't be detonated either!

"Just give up!"

He considered it, he knew they were right.

He yelled "Ok, I'm coming out! Don't shoot!"

"Get up slowly. Throw your gun away from yourself and from us."

He did as he was told. He stood up, threw his gun away like they said, moved over to the wall.

He felt the other leader's hands on him, pushing him up against the wall, searching him for more weapons. When he found nothing he was allowed some more space. The other guy had backed away a little, getting handcuffs from another man.

He heard the other men shuffling around in the room, making sure everything was and stayed secure. A plan began to form in his mind.

When the other leader came back into reach, he pushed his elbow into the other man's gut. He turned around and tackled the surprised, doubled-over man.

But before he could try anything else, the other men pulled him off and held him on his stomach on the ground. The knee in his back and the gun in his neck made sure he wouldn't pull another stunt like that.

His hands were roughly pulled behind his back, the handcuffs were put on too tight, cutting in his skin.

As soon as the cuffs were closed around his wrists, all lights suddenly came on. The gun was away from his neck and the men holding him down let him go.

While Tony crouched to release the cuffs he said grinning "Jack, why do you always have to make it so difficult for yourself?"

With a smile Jack replied "because I hate to lose."

Tony pulled him to his feet and Jack shook his hand. "Congratulations with this win. Next year, when you're the one defending, I'll kick your ass!"


End file.
